


Comforting

by Kimmylia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Brook - Freeform, Brother Relationships, Chopper - Freeform, Chopper needs a Hug, Comforting, Cuddling, Family, Give him some love, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy - Freeform, Nakama, Nami - Freeform, Nothing Sexual, Other, Robin - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Straw Hat Pirates, Thousand Sunny - Freeform, Tony Tony Chopper - Freeform, Usopp - Freeform, Vinsmoke Sanji - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, afraid, and hugs, being a pirate is not always easy, comforting food, crew - Freeform, episode, monkey d. luffy - Freeform, nico robin - Freeform, pirate, sanji - Freeform, scared, sweet tooth, vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: With Chopper being the youngest of the crew, there are still some things that affect him. Give him his… episodes. They are very subtle. However, the crew will always notice them and help him.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tony Tony Chopper, Tony Tony Chopper & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Comforting

Never in all the time since I joined the straw-hat pirates, had I regret joining them. And I am a 100% sure I never would. I felt right at home here on the Thousand Sunny. The ones around me were more than my crewmates. They were nakama, my family. I could not even imagine how my life would have been if I had never met them. I probably would still be at the same place where they had found me.

I know I had grown a lot ever since I left Drum Island. And I could only hope that doctrine would be proud of me. Proud of what I had learned so far. Yet sometimes… it seemed like I hadn't changed a bit. That I was still that little kid. That did not know a single thing about medicine. That was unsure, insecure. Scared.

Joining Luffy had been the best thing ever. The adventures we had and will have are amazing. And even if sometimes sailing for days, if not weeks can be boring. Everyone else made it entertaining.

Sometimes the weather can be rough. And most battles are tough. So now and then, after some hard battles with lots of blood and violence, I could not help but to be affected by it.

I was scared and afraid on the battlefield. Sometimes my body would shake out of fear. But even if, I still did everything that laid in my powers to fight. To protect the others, my family and myself. To get to them and patch them up.

I would act confident. Especially when everything was over and I would have to drag some others in the infirmary to patch them up some more. However, when night would come, when things had calmed down again, I felt scared and alone.

Even if the others surrounded me, I could not help but to feel vulnerable and alone as I laid in my own hammock. Scared and afraid. And that was not how a pirate should be!

Slipping out of my hammock I quietly made my way towards another hammock and slipped in there, laying down there. A strong arm tugged me closer. ‘Was waiting for you buddy.’ Zoro mumbled. I nodded some as I nuzzled closer against him.

Whenever I had a nightmare or was unable to sleep, I knew I could sleep with the others. I usually picked Zoro. I saw them all as my family, but I felt more comfortable at moments like these to sleep by him. Just silently laying together. Silent support. No judgment or anything. Zoro was a strong and proud warrior. Sleeping by his side made me feel strong as well.

Of course, Zoro was not the only one that had noticed I had one of my… episode again.

Ever since, after the big battle this morning, Luffy had tried to get my attention to play. Game after game he would get me to play another game. Which was fine, I enjoyed playing with him. Usopp had joined of course as well.

After Usopp had tripped and had broken his nose again I went to bandage it in the infirmary where he told me one of his many adventures. This time it was about the time he had stolen treasures from a thief, who was known to be a master thief, only to give it to the poor. He had given the poor a party with lots of food of course.

Brook was always playing music, on his violin to be more precise. However, today he had chosen to play soothing and calm music.

And in the evening when I was starting to get sleepily from everything, Robin took me on her lap so I could drink a cup of hot cocoa as she talked some with Nami.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I entered the galley the next morning, my nose was greeted by some great smells. Not only just great, but also sweet! Curiously I sat down by the others and watched the food some. Could smell something sweet but I was not sure what yet.

Blinking I looked at a plate of pancakes with syrup that was placed before me. ‘Here you go buddy.’ Sanji mumbled with a grin, knowing I would love this. With stars in my eyes, I looked up at him and thanked him. Just for safety, Luffy had gotten some as well.

I was thankful for the subtle cheer ups. Was thankful for my family. Never in my life would I regret the day I choose to join them. My small, but happy little family. I knew I can count on them and they knew they could always count on me. That we were always there for each other.

I watched from my seat as the others fought off Luffy, who tried to steal their food. I couldn’t help but smile brightly and soon joined their fight as Luffy, by accident or not, tried to steal my food as well.

Yes, never in my life would I trade them for something else.


End file.
